lamentablenightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassius
Cassius is a Panzer that has been recently positioned at Pebbleton just after a strange incident involving a very special group of people and one incredibly malevolent locomotive. Of course, Cassius knows nothing about this since the entire episode was kept confidential from the rest of the Panzer society. While the higher-ups at Panzer Head-Quarters are preparing for something in Pebbleton, all Cassius knows is that he's been transferred to a nice little seaside town, completely clueless. Cassius is of a lower rank than most Panzers his age. This is due to a twelve-year-old incident in his childhood that left him injured, requiring several years for him to recover and causing him to defer his entry into Basic Military Training for a few years. Strangely, Cassius's memory of this incident is rather sketchy, though they seem to be slowly resurfacing. Personality and Appearance Cassius is extremely optimistic, to the extent of having a rather naïve and childlike outlook of life. Easily excitable and overly-imaginative, Cassius has a penchant for jumping to conclusions and finding himself in all the wrong places at the wrong times. Even so, he is still extremely loyal to his duties as a Panzer and a highly determined individual, with a strong sense of justice. He also has an incredible amount of respect for anyone of a greater rank than himself, almost to the point of idolising them. Cassius wields two pistols and prefers to rely on his weapons rather than engage in an all-out fist-fight. Ironically, Cassius is deathly afraid of loud noises, especially thunder. His excuse for this is that he loves his two pistols dearly and knows they will never harm him, but thunder is just plain terrifying and completely different from gunshots. This fear seems to stem from the incident in his childhood, twelve years ago. Appearance-wise, Cassius has a head of medium-length, pale blonde hair and a pair of dark brown eyes in human form. When in a hybrid form, he retains a mostly human appearance except for the telling ears and tail, along with a markedly animal-like nose. In his full animal form as a canine, Cassius has a wheaten coat and a white ring of fur around his neck. He usually reverts to this form when he needs to do some snooping around. Skills Transformations Cassius is able to transform into a dog, specifically, a Norwegian Buhund. He also has the ability to hide his animal features, appearing as a normal human as a cover transformation. Cassius's favoured form is his hybrid form, where he retains a mostly human appearance with only his canine ears, tail and nose visible. Tracking Skills Being a human-canine hybrid, Cassius is able to "sniff" out Ether traces around him with his nose. He is hence much more sensitive to Ether signals than other Panzers, allowing him to be able to track down Ether-sensitive beings with greater ease. Dual Weapon Wielding Cassius prefers to use his weapons rather than to try and punch his enemies into submission. Cassius wields two semi-automatic pistols simultaneously and is able to use them rather skillfully. Relationships Noco Berry As the one who issues missions and assignments to him, Cassius holds her in high regard. Cassius thinks Noco is the coolest person ever, and feels that he can rely on her for anything. Noco on the other hand, just wishes that he would just stop getting into trouble. Graciel Flay Cassius was paired up to work with Graciel in Pebbleton. As his senior, Cassius looks up to him as a role model. The two are never very far from each other. Sophia (Oriole) Twelve years ago, Cassius met a Stray in a meadow, at the outskirts of Panzer Head-Quarters and he named her Oriole. Twelve years later, Cassius met her again in the sewers of Pebbleton and they had a crying session together. However, neither remembered the events of twelve years ago. But thanks to Cyanate's attack on Oriole and gang, Cassius has begun to regain his memory of Oriole and their beginnings. Category:Player Characters Category:Panzers Category:Characters